A Baby Dudley (request)
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: A request from KudleyFan93. She wanted me to make a story base on her story 'Dudley Baby' I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
1. An Attack

The morning was bright and sunny. Everyone was doing there own thing. The grown ups were going to work, and their kids were going off to school. There was a female cat waking up. Her named is Kitty Katswell. She yawned and looked to the side of her bed. She sighed and talked to herself.

"I better get going soon. I'm gonna be late." Kitty said eating breakfast.

Kitty finished her breakfast, and left for work.

On the other side of town, there was a dog just waking up. His name is Dudley Puppy. He woke up, not wanting to get up. He finally jumped himself out of bed, and put on his black shirt. Then a thought came to his mind.

"Should I ask Kitty today? Nah, I'll wait for her to ask." Dudley said before going down stairs.

Soon, Dudley was at work. He saw Kitty at her desk. He ran over to her, and kissed her cheek.

"How's my favorite girl in the world?" Dudley asked as Kitty turned around.

"I'm fine now.. Since you're here."

They talked and did some paper work. As you could already tell, Dudley and Kitty are dating each other. Only, Dudley really wanted to move in with Kitty, but he didn't want to be to pushy with asking. He would wait till she asked him. But Kitty wanted Dudley to ask her. Anyways, the Chief called Dudley and Kitty and told them to go find Snaptrap.

"Come on Dudley! We have to go."

They jumped in their car, and drove to where Snaptrap was. They got out of the car, and busted down the door.

"Hold it right there, Snaptrap!" Kitty yelled out.

"Well, it's about time you got here!"

"What do you mean?"

Snaptrap grabbed a blaster, and shot Kitty. But Kitty jumped out the way, and it hit Dudley. Kitty and Snaptrap had a fight, but in the end Kitty won the fight. Once Snaptrap was hand cuffed, Kitty ran over to Dudley.

"Dudley? Dudley, are you alright."

Dudley blinked a few times, before seeing it was Kitty who was talking. Kitty helped Dudley up.

"You alright partner?" Kitty asked.

"Yea.. I'm fine."

They put Snaptrap in jail and went back to tuff. By the end of the day, Dudley and Kitty said their goodbyes to each other. Kitty knew that after Dudley was shot, he wasn't himself at the end of the day. He was moaned a lot, and couldn't stay awake.


	2. Puppy to Puppy

Soon morning came by. Kitty woke up with a smile on her face. She got dressed and looked at the time.

"I gotta pick up Dudley." Kitty said rushing out the door.

Kitty jumped in her car, and drove to Dudley's house. He still lived with his mom. Anyways, Kitty got to Dudley's house. She knocked on the door, and Peg opened the door. Peg still didn't trust Kitty that much. But Dudley and Kitty have been dating for a while. Anyways, Peg let Kitty in, and she went up to Dudley's room.

"Dudley? Are you awake?" Kitty asked knocked on the door.

Kitty opened the door and didn't see Dudley anywhere. She moved his blanket from his bed. She saw his black shirt, but didn't see Dudley. Right when she was about to pick up his shirt, something moved. It was Dudley. But he was now a baby. He wasn't wearing anything at all. His eyes were all red from crying.

"D-Dudley!? What the hell happened to you!?"

All Dudley did was cry. Kitty picked him up, and hugged him. Dudley wrapped his arms around her neck, not wanting to let her go. Kitty went down stairs, not seeing Peg at all. She put Dudley in her car, and drove to tuff. She had to be real carful since Kitty didn't have a car seat for Dudley.

"Oh, I wish you could talk to me, Dudley."

"Ki...Kitty..."

"Dudley! You can talk!"

"Yea... But my voice is kid high."

"You mean kinda?"

Dudley looked down, then he remember something.

"Kitty?"

"Yes Dudley."

"...I'm naken..."

Kitty began to laugh a little. She looked at Dudley, and he was naken. She went to her apartment, and grabbed a shirt. She put Dudley in it, but it was big on him. All you could see what Dudley's white little head. She also, wrapped a towel around his legs, so he would pee in the car.

"Thanks Mitty."

"It's Kitty."

"I said that."

"You said Mitty."

Dudley just rolled his eyes, and they went to tuff. Dudley didn't want to go work. What would everyone think of him!

"Once we get to tuff, I'm going to have Keswick watch you, Dudley."

"What!? No! Its bad enough you have to see me like this."

"Dudley. I have to get a car seat, baby food, and tons of other stuff."

"Alright fine... But don't tell my mom!"

"I won't."


	3. Night Mare

Kitty picked up Dudley and they went into tuff. Kitty told the Chief and Keswick about Dudley. They fell on the floor laughing so hard.

"Guys! What if this happens to you?" Kitty asked them.

"It won't though!" Keswick said.

Dudley began to cry, and Kitty had to calm him down. They went to Kitty's desk. Kitty got Dudley a drink of water, but Dudley pushed it away.

"You want milk, don't you, Dudley?" Kitty asked him.

"Ye-yea!" He cried.

Kitty sighed. Kitty had to leave Dudley with Keswick and the Chief. She went to the baby store, and got tons of stuff. Soon, Kitty had to go back to her apartment, and put some stuff away. But then she drove back to tuff. She fed Dudley, and soon Dudley fell fast asleep.

When the day was done, Dudley was crawling around the floor. So far Kitty didn't have to change him. Until she was getting ready to leave. She picked Dudley up, and her hand got all wet.

"Does someone need to be changed?" Kitty said in a baby voice.

"Oh god no... No! Keep your soft hands away!"

Kitty laughed and they went into the bathroom. Kitty laid Dudley on his back. Kitty took off his diaper. Dudley covered between his legs so Kitty wouldn't see.

"Move you arms and legs Dudley."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No! I don't want you to see 'it' like this."

"Oh please Dudley. Remember when you walk in on me putting my bra on?"

"I'll never forget that moment." Dudley said covering his eyes with a smile.

Kitty put a new diaper on him, while his hands were away. Dudley kicked and did everything he could. Soon, it was all over. They went home, and had dinner. Dudley had some milk, and Kitty had something else. Kitty held Dudley, and tapped his back making him burp.

"Th-Thanks Kitty."

"It's fun taking care of you."

"I won't be like this forever you know?"

"I know. I just want a kid of my own."

"After we're married then we can think about it."

Kitty smiled a little, and soon they went to bed.


	4. Puppy Love

**My fake mom yelled at me for laughing! What the firetruck!? God, I was just having some fun... I don't think she even knows what fun is!**

It was around midnight. Dudley woke up, feeling wet in his private place. He tried to hold back the tears. But then he just started to cry. Kitty woke up, and turned on the light. She got up, and walked over to Dudley.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Kitty said picking him.

All Dudley wanted to do was cry in her arms. Kitty felt a wet spot, and she knew what it was. She got out a fresh clean diaper and set it a side. She took the dirty one of off Dudley and threw it away. Dudley stopped crying for a little while. He grabbed his foot, and began to chew on it.

"Oh no, Dudley. That's not food."

Dudley kicked Kitty's hand away. Kitty rolled her eyes, and she wrapped the diaper around his waist. She held Dudley in one arm, and cleaned up the mess. Kitty walked over to his crib, and put his down. But Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty's neck.

"Dudley. Let go You gotta go to bed." Kitty said.

"No! I want to sleep with you!" Dudley screamed.

"Alright, alright. Come on."

Kitty laid Dudley down on the bed. She crawled into bed and covered him up tight. She made sure that Dudley was covered up, and warm.

When morning came by, Kitty woke up. Dudley was still sleeping. She got out of bed, and grabbed a fast shower. She kept the door opened, still seeing Dudley sleeping. She turned on the water. But right when Kitty was going to get in, Dudley began to cry. She wrapped herself in a towel and went over to Dudley.

"What's wrong? Do you need a new diaper?" Kitty asked.

She felt around between Dudley's leg. He was dry.. for once. Kitty saw that Dudley was chewing on his hand, which meant that he wanted breakfast. Kitty turned off the shower, and she began to fed Dudley.

"How about we give you a bath now." Kitty said getting Dudley naked.

"Kitty! Stop it!"

Kitty turned the shower back on. She dropped her towel. Kitty picked Dudley back up, and they got in the shower together. Kitty gave Dudley a bath.

"See, is that better now?" Kitty asked.

Dudley didn't really say anything. He just looked up at Kitty, and couldn't stop thinking of her.

"_Man, Kitty must really want a child... Who knew she could be this nice to kids?" _Dudley thought.


	5. Age Actor

**What's up! Anyways, TuffPuppyFan93, I really hope you like it so far. Also I just wanted to say it's been 3 months since my boyfriend and I have been going out.. The sad thing is I have not seen him in more than a month. Enjoy this chapter!**

Soon the day was over. Peg found out about her son Dudley. She thought Kitty had done this to him. But why would Kitty want to hurt him?

"You better fix him fast!" Peg said to Kitty.

"Don't worry... Keswick is already working on something." Kitty said.

Dudley was on the floor looking at the 2 tall people. He wish he could break them up before anyone got hurt. But then thing that would work was crying. He didn't want to cry again. He was just crying about 5 mintues ago.

"I'm gonna hate myself for doing this." Dudley said to himself.

Dudley close his eyes. Then he opened then, and began to cry. Tears ran down his face. Peg and Kitty both stopped talking and looked at Dudley. Peg picked him up, and held him close in her arms.

"See what you did." Peg said.

"I better go. Bye Dudley." Kitty said waving a hand in front of Dudley.

Dudley (still crying) reached out for her hand. He grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull her closer. But he was so weak, since he was to busy crying.

"D-Don't leave!" Dudley screamed.

"You wanna stay with me tonight?" Kitty asked.

Peg put him down. Dudley ran over to Kitty, but he fell down half way to her. He cried even more. Kitty picked him, and touched his nose. Dudley laughed a little, but then cried again. Kitty walked out the door, with Dudley over her shoulder. He waved to his mom. Kitty put him in his car seat, and drove to her apartment.

They reached the apartment. Kitty grabbed Dudley and some other things. Kitty opened the door. Dudley was almost fast asleep. Kitty felt between his legs, and he went number 2. She went into the bathroom. She laid Dudley on his back. He was to busy sleeping, to even do anything to stop her. Kitty took off the used diaper, and cleaned him up. She wrapped the new diaper around his waist. Kitty put him to bed.

"Sleep tight, Dudley."

Kitty kissed his forehead, and shut the door. When Kitty shut the door, and stopped everything and thought for a moment.

"Did I really just do that to him?"

A few hours went by, Kitty woke up in her bed. She felt something wrapped around body. It was white thing. She was on her side, and she turned her head. It was Dudley! But he was all grown up. He was back to normal.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not a baby anymore."

Dudley sat up, and got out of bed. Dudley went back into his crib, and snapped his fingers together. He turned back into a baby and went to sleep. Kitty rubbed her eyes and couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Kitty! Kitty please wake up!"

Kitty woke up breathing really hard. It was only a dream. Kitty heard Dudley crying for her. He was trying to get out of his crib. Kitty ran over to him, and picking him up before he could fall.

"Dudley? You could have gotten hurt." Kitty said hugging him.

"I had a bad dream."

"Aw.. Well it's over now."

"I wanna.. sleeping with poo."

"Poo?"

"I'm a stupid baby! I can't say that munch worlds!"

"Words Dudley. Words. But yes, you can sleep with me."

Kitty put Dudley in his bed. Kitty stopped his crying, and they both went to sleep. Kitty was on her side, her back facing Dudley. Once Kitty was fast asleep, Dudley crawled over to her side where her arms where. He moved under them. Kitty opened her eyes, and pulled Dudley closer to her. There, they had a great night sleep.


	6. The Fighter

Morning time came. Dudley woke up slowly. He was real wet. Even the covers were wet. Dudley began to cry really loud. Kitty woke up, waking up to Dudley. She picked him up, and smiled at him. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty's neck.

"Aww, you're really wet Dudley." Kitty said.

Kitty changed him. Dudley was still crying. Kitty tried to give him milk, but he pushed it away.

"Dudley? Why are you still crying?"

He screamed and kicked Kitty in the arm. Kitty put him down, and let him crawl away. She watched him crawl away. He went towards the tv. With his small hands, he hit the tv screen and pointed to it. Then, Kitty knew what he wanted.

"Oh! You want to watch t.v"

Dudley crawled over to Kitty and raised his arms up. Kitty picked him up, and turned on the tv. Kitty gave him some milk while he watched tv. Soon Kitty had to go to work. She brought Dudley to work, and they went over to see Keswick.

"Keswick! Did you even start on the blaster?" Dudley said.

"Y-Yes...No... You seen I f-f-found out something."

"And what is that?" Kitty asked.

"That same blaster has to hit a-a-agent Puppy again."

"Then I will turned back to normal?" Dudley asked.

Keswick smiled at them. Kitty, holding Dudley, walked out of the building and drove around trying to find Snaptrap. They looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. Then, Dudley thought of something.

"Kitty?"

"Do you need to be changed again?"

"N-no... But I think I know where Snaptrap is."

"Where!?"

"At his mom's house."

Kitty rolled her eyes. That would be the last place they would have gone too. Soon, Kitty got to Snaptrap's place. She picked Dudley up, and they went inside. But then she stopped.

"Why did you stop, Kitty?"

"I'm not sure you should go in there."

"Why not! I want to go fight."

"You're a baby Dudley. Now just stay in the car and sit there."

Kitty put Dudley back in the car. She made sure everything was fine for him. Kitty kicked down the door, and saw Snaptrap sleeping.

"Wake up Snaptrap!" Kitty yelled holding her blaster toward him.

"Aw, agent Katswell... You woke me up." He said sad.

Snaptrap kicked her blaster away from her. They began to fight each other. Then, Kitty was out cold. She woke in a small cage. She called for Dudley, but then she remember that he was a baby.

"Oh no! Kitty's trapped!" Dudley said to himself.

Dudley got out of his car seat. He pounded the window. Then he saw the lock on the door. He tried to lift it up. It was so hard for him. He thought of Kitty getting hurt, and he got all mad. He tried again, and it opened! He kicked the door opened. The door slowly opened.

"Huh... That was a weak kick, but it opened anyways!" Dudley said.

He jumped on the ground, and began to crawl toward the house. But, then he closed the door on the car. He was so tired when he got to the door though. He rested for a moment. But then he fell asleep, but then woke up hearing Kitty screaming.

"Whoa! How long was I out?" Dudley asked himself.

He felt much better now. He crawled through the door, and saw Kitty. He crawled over to Kitty, who was still stuck in a small cage.

"Kitty! I found you."

"Dudley? Get out now! I can't afford you to get hurt!"

Kitty saw that Snaptrap saw Dudley talking to her. He pulled out his blaster, and shot Dudley. Kitty gasped and what Snaptrap just did. Dudley fell on his back. He sat up, and began to cry. Kitty used her claws and she got out of the cage. She pinned Snaptrap down, and put hand cuffs on him. Dudley crawled over to Kitty, with tears in his eyes.

"Do you want to kick Snaptrap, Dudley?" Kitty said getting on the floor and holding Dudley.

Dudley clapped his hands together. Kitty smiled at him. Kitty set Dudley down, and Dudley kicked Snaptrap in the eye. He screamed and Dudley kept kicking him.

"You like don't you, Dudley?" Kitty said picking him up.

"Yea!" He said with his tough out.

They put Snaptrap in jail, and went home for the day.


	7. Not the Pup

**What's up!? Ok... Happy first day of May! Only 4 (Darwin) months and 14 days till my REAL birthday! I have it different on D.A cause, I _was _very, very, very stupid. ENJOY THIS _last_ CHAPTER!**

Once Dudley and Kitty got home, Kitty fed Dudley. They watched tv for a while. Kitty held Dudley in her arms. Dudley laid in head over her shoulders, and Kitty tapped his back. Dudley soon yawned, after about 10 minutes went by.

"Need some sleep Dudley?"

"Y-Yea..." Dudley said closing his eyes.

Kitty turned off the tv and the lights. Kitty changed him, while he was trying to sleep.

"Mmm, Kitty?"

"What?"

"Hurry up... Bed." Dudley said waving his arms around.

"Alright... Let's go."

Kitty picked him up, and set him down in his crib. She wrapped him up in his covers. Dudley began to suck his whole hand. Kitty got ready for bed, and went to sleep. A few hours went by. Kitty woke up, breathing hard. She check on Dudley, and he was sleeping. Kitty looked at the time, and it was already 3am.

"Huh... Dudley is crying at this time."

Kitty went back to bed thinking for a while. But then she fell fast asleep. Soon, morning came by. Kitty woke up to the light. Dudley didn't make a sound last night. Kitty got up and yawned. She walked over to the crib, and moved the covers. She screamed when she saw that Dudley was not in there.

"Dudley! Now I know why you didn't make a sound!"

Kitty got dressed really fast, and jumped in the car. She drove to where Snaptrap's house was. She kicked down the door, and saw Dudley in a cage. But Dudley wasn't a baby anymore.

"Dudley! You're not a baby anymore!" Kitty said rushing to the cage.

"I know! I woke up like this."

Kitty opened the cage, and Dudley hugged Kitty tight. They kissed each other, and stood up. But then something shot Dudley down. Kitty saw Snaptrap with the blaster in his hand.

"Ah, glad you could come, agent Katswell!"

"Snaptrap!"

"Well du! That's me."

Then, both of them heard a crying noise. Kitty looked at Dudley, and he was a baby again. Kitty ran to Dudley and picked him up. Kitty knew that Snaptrap's blaster, was the only way Dudley could turned back to normal. Kitty set Dudley back in the cage, and locked in.

Kitty turned around, and Snaptrap held the blaster up to her. Kitty jumped out of the way, and the blaster hit Dudley again. Kitty got up, and Snaptrap hit Kitty.

"Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty got turned into a baby. Dudley opened the cage, and grabbed Kitty. Dudley kicked Snaptrap between the legs. He screamed and fell on the floor. Dudley grabbed the blaster and shot Kitty. Then Kitty was back to her age.

"Thanks Dudley!"

"Anytime, Kitty."

Kitty took the blaster away from Dudley, and shot Snaptrap. Then Snaptrap got turned into a baby. Kitty looked at Dudley, and then screamed. Dudley was turned into a baby again. Kitty grabbed Dudley and Snaptrap and put them in the car. Kitty put Snaptrap in the car seat, and put Dudley on her lap. She drove to tuff, and went to Keswick.

"Keswick! I need your help." Kitty said holding the 2 babies.

"What happened to t-t-them?"

"I don't know. If Snaptrap is a baby then Dudley is a baby."

Kitty showed Keswick the blaster. Keswick took it in his lab and shut the door. Kitty, Dudley, and Snaptrap all sat on the floor. They all played together, but Snaptrap would bug Dudley. Soon, Kitty had to put Snaptrap in a corner for time out. Dudley clapped his hands, and laughed.

"You like that don't you, Dudley?"

Dudley smiled at her. Then he spit on the floor, while laughing. Kitty cleaned in up, and waited for Keswick. They kept an eye on Snaptrap, making sure he didn't do anything bad. After what seemed forever, Keswick came out of the lab.

"Did you find anything, Keswick?" Kitty asked picking up Dudley and Snaptrap.

"Y-Yes! I need Snaptrap first t-t-though."

Keswick blasted Snaptrap, who was crying.

"You stupid people are...!" Snaptrap said. "Oh.. I'm back to normal."

"Yea, but not Dudley." Kitty said holding Dudley.

"Get Snaptrap to jail, and come back." The Chief said walking in.

"Alright, Chief." Kitty said hand cuffing Snaptrap.

Kitty and Snaptrap went to the jail. Snaptrap got put in jail. Kitty came back, not seeing Keswick or Dudley. But then she heard Dudley crying.

"I want Kitty!" Dudley screamed.

"I'm here, Dudley." Kitty said with a smile.

Dudley put his arms up for Kitty. She picked him up, and sat down. Keswick was doing something to the blaster. Dudley was sucking on his foot at this time. Keswick turned around with a smile on his face.

"I fixed it!" He yelled out.

When Keswick yelled, it scared Dudley and he began to cry. Keswick shot Dudley with the blaster. There was a bright flash of light. Dudley was turned back to his own age. Kitty smiled and so did Keswick.

"Dudley! You're back!" Kitty said running up to him.

"It's good to be back, Kitty... But I'm not wearing any clothes." Dudley said covering up between his legs.

Kitty got him his black t-shirt. Dudley and Kitty hugged each other. It looks like Dudley was back to himself. Dudley went to Kitty's apartment and they ate dinner together. Then they sat on the couch watching tv together.

"I'm really glad you're back, Dudley."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can do this."

Kitty turned his head, and kissed him on the lips. Dudley kissed her back, and they smiled at each other.

**I really, really, really hoped you guys loved it! Please let me know how it was! I would love to know! Anyways, thanks so much for reading this story! :)**


End file.
